Albus Potter Part 1
by zimmy606
Summary: A story in which Albus' brother dies, and he goes back in time to prevent it, and much more. (charecters are not my own, but the writer of the Harry Potter book series)


The story of Albus Potter

Our story begins one week before Albus' second year at Hogwarts. It was a bright and sunny day at the Potter residence; a day that made you feel that only good things could happen. Albus and his brother James had been playing hard at the muggle sport soccer "Lilly was inside sick with the flue" when a rustling noise came from the woods behind them. The boys went over to look, and finding nothing, resumed their game. Another hour has passed and the sound has been forgotten. Just then Albus had kicked the ball into the bushes, right where the sound had come from. With a look of pretend annoyance, James trotted off to get it. Then, out of the shadows, rose a black dog. It was one of Fenrir Greyback followers. It was foaming at the mouth, with a wicked grin on his face. Lord Cain, looked rite into their eyes and sprang. What happened next, happened so fast that even a wand would not have been much use.

The beast's sharp teeth tore through the soft flesh that was James's neck. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his body went limp. That was the last thing Albus would remember for a long time. A week later he woke up in hospital. His mother had been sleeping by his bed side with red rimmed eyes. Then she started awake. He asked her what the matter was, for he remembered nothing. Long story short, James was dead, and he had been infected with werewolf saliva. The bite mark would leave a nasty scar on the back of his heal.

Five years have passed, and the grief of losing his brother was still as fresh as it was the day it happened. He had passed school with high marks, and an apt understanding of building magical objects. From then on, he devoted his life to building his own stronger version of a time turner. Three years have passed, and though he has not succeeded yet, he has made a good sum of money from his other inventions. Grandfather Weasley would have been proud. The poor man had died a year ago today. His presence was missed greatly and his heart ached for him more today than any other. Then, the post arrived. In it, was a small package with a note pinned to it reading 'From an old friend.' He unwrapped it slowly, and what was inside would change his life forever.

Inside that package lay what looked like a watch, with strange markings on it. It was the time turner he'd been working on. Beside it, lay a vile of memory. Inside, he knew all he had to do was place that memory inside and what he had always dreamed of could finally begin. He sat there for a few minuets, hand clamped over his mouth, sobbing with relief. When he had calmed down, in went the memory and a new life began.

It was Jan. 30, 1960. The day Lilly Potter was born. But with her, came Albus Potter. Yes, he had done it. He had used a memory of Lilly to travel back before his time. Though, it almost did not work. Time, could sense he did not belong there, so he attached himself to her life force. This in turn, spiraled him back to her birth time, where another conception (his) automatically followed. In the next nine months, he would have a lot of planning to do. As weird as it was, he could actually feel himself growing inside the womb.

As the twins grew up together, their sister Petunia became more and more jealous of their close bond. In his fifth year as Peter, the family received a 'dog.' Really it was an animal as smart as any human, sent by his older self. The memories of his former life he had pulled out and formed into a ring that only he could see.

They were impersonal to him, except those that told of the bad things to come and the feeling that he must stop them. Their parents would never catch on to the weird things that happened when they became upset. No, not until their school letters came did they finally realize what it was. They were all so thrilled. All, except Petunia. She rather felt it was embarrassing. From then on, she was such a sulky child; only Albus new that she was really jealous. All the attention seemed to fall on them, and not her. Well, their going to school would help her. Maybe, just maybe, they could avoid meeting Severouse Snape there to. That would take some doing.

As the school year went on, the exited tingling inside Lilly wore off. Peter had a hard time pretending he had not 'been here' before. For all his strangeness 'so said by the older children' he got top grades. He was worried all the time about Snape that it caught Lilly's attention. When she asked, he simply told her that Snape was really bad for her. To his shock, she accepted this without hesitation. That problem gone, he soon got board. There is not much more to tell of his school life; except for one very important thing. During his last school year, Snape had foolishly pissed him off with no one else around. In a flash, Snape's spirit was trapped within his pet rat.

The body of Snape had the rat's spirit in it. When found a few days later, everyone said he had gone quite mad. Only Albus new the truth, and far be it from him that it would ever be found out. Inside the body of the rat, Snape would never tell Lord Voldemort of Lilly's son. Also, the rat's body now aged as slowly any human's. There would be no early death for Snape, just a non magical life. The rat, had suddenly become aggressive.

School was coming to an end, and in a few short months, he would attend the wedding of Lilly and James Potter. He had a lot of work to do till then. Voldemort would never get the prophecy from Snape, but that did not

Page 2

mean he did not need to be destroyed. He would now, hunt for the Horicruxs. No one, need catch on though. That was why, he waited a year to travel back in time. Then, he started his work, while everyone else thought he was 'there.' By the time the year ended, all but one was destroyed. The snake, was proving hard to get at. But he needed a break. The wedding would do just that. What a wedding it was. Everybody was happy and jolly. The food was great, and the music simply delightful. That is, until Voldemort himself crashed the party. Everyone apperated away; every one, except for him. He stood his ground and waited. Soon, it happened. The protection he put up took effect. A slimy sponge hit the man in the back of the head. It would not let go, and soon started to swell with Voldemort's power. Apparently, it hurt to, when it happened. A loud shrieking uttered from Voldemort's mouth, and did not stop till the deed was done. The sponge popped off and vanished.

The Dark lord was defeated. But how would the ministry react at his own brand of dark magic. He decided they would not be too happy about it. Now, he was forced to erase their memories. You see, Voldemort's followers had been temporarily frozen when they landed. With that done, he went to look for Lilly. When he finally found her she was holding a shiny pearl in her palm. The pearl, was made out of the dark Lord's magic. He gave it to her as a gift, and a family heirloom. He said it must never leave the families possession. Not ever, and she again put her full trust in him and agreed. Unknown to her, this was a special pearl, made to ingest a certain persons magic. It could never be let out again, or time would turn worse than it ever had been.

Now life went on as it should have before. Harry Potter was born, and lived happily with his parents. On the night They would have died, Albus did one last thing to ensure this time could never be undone. He captured a boogart and gave him a lust gas. He to, gave Lilly some. That, is how Hannah Rachelle were born. With this different type of magic in them, they were immune to being undone by any time traveler. This would not be the first time he made a Changeling. Peter married a few years later to a beautiful velah, and had seven children with her. Then, the day came where his former self was born. Time had so changed that they could never become one, and for that, he was eternally grateful. Snape by now, started excepting his body. The children played with him, and loved him to bits. He even had a family of his own. The world still says, that is was where the intelligent mice come from. Then, the time came when he and Lilly died of old age. They were 139 years old. Each had a family of their own. Each, had grand children, and even then, great grandchildren. On his death bed he was a happy man. When the time came, his family grieved, but he new many lives had been spared. As this body dies, his soul was set free to inhabit another body. It would not ever go back to the original, so further back he went. Using the time turner he eventually landed.


End file.
